The Most Mocking Halloween Ever
by Mikazukiko's Forgotten Scars
Summary: This story is mainly about when a 16 year old girl has all ready taken over the earth. but her and her friends has discovered that this halloween will be different from all of the other ones.
1. Overlord's Prov

Authors Note: Well, a friend inspired me to write this after I read one of her fics. Hopefully none of my friends that I use here will mind. So here goes nothing. Oh and if anyone feels like I need to change the genre of the story at all or the rating then fell free to tell me.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character except for the overlord.

The Most Mocking Halloween Ever

Chapter One

Overlords Prov.

I know that whenever someone hears the mention of an overlord then they think of "great another guy ruling the earth." Well, no. I'm Kagome and I rule this pathetic planet. Actually my real name is Jess and I'm really only 16. But hey everyone calls me Kagome and I've been ruling since I was 15. Okay just so I don't lose anyone here in this story I'll start from the beginning...where it all happened. How I ruled this planet and how now everyone fears me, I think even my friends are beginning to. It all started on my 15th birthday when everyone forgot because of the damned Valentines Day. You'd think that since this has happened more than once before then it wouldn't matter but it did. Because for some reason I just snapped and the next thing I knew I threatened the president of the United States to surrender the country to me...and he did. It was all too easy then I went to war with every single country but I had the upper hand. That is only because my birth planet is actually Pluto and I happen to be a hanyou. So pretty soon I had won every single country and the world was mine. The first thing that I did though was divide the countries among all of my friends so that they could rule a small part but I still had more authority than them because I was the dictator. But the world did get divided. I rule Japan and this is the current capital of the world. Kuma-chan has Russia, Kirara-chan has England, Mae-chan has China, Kesshou-chan has South America, Koroiakuma-chan has Canada, Darkmoon-chan has North and South Korea, and Chimamire no tsuki-chan has Germany and Hellsville. Oh and I guess that I should explain a little bit more. When I rule the United States became Hellsville. The next thing that I did was create an underground prison where everyone except for the people to farm/get our food, servants, people for our personal armies, people who makes clothes, and children. Hey what can I say I've always had a soft spot for kids. Actually we only used the underground prison for 3 or 4 months before we allowed people to inhabit the earth again. But this time it was different. There was no Global warming; no pollution, nothing bad, and the best thing is that all diseases have been destroyed. Praise Plutonian technology. But for that year it's been pretty boring. That was until my friends decided to keep Halloween and this year they decided that all of us will mock a character...and unfortunately I had to mock Sesshoumaru. I mean I don't mind mocking it's just that I never really did like Halloween. But I'll get to that later on. Right now I better finish explaining everything. Now we have ranks like; the zahs (Plutonian for ruler), the arieks (farmer), the marouhs (children), the gimps (old people), the ceohwah (zahs private mercenaries), the nami (soilders), the earackah (working class), the zahpeam (zahs servants), and the naough (zah's ninja's). I really do hate ranks but some people that I won't mention pushed me to do. And one more thing before I begin the real story is that there is no such thing as religion on my planet!

No One's Prov.

It was a normal autumn day. Well, as normal as a young 16-year-old overlord that is. Except today was going to be a little bit different. Kagome just walked out of the torture chamber and headed to the door. "My lady where are you going?" One of the zahpeam's asked her kindly.

Kagome just glared, "out for a little bit." That scared everyone in her castle into hiding because she never goes outside unless she's bored of the people she's torturing and needs to find new ones.

The zahpeam bowed, "yes Kagome-sama-sensei...and I just want to remind you that the other zahs are coming over today for a Halloween meeting." Kagome jus nodded and left. Once she was outside the rays of light blinded her for the moment until she adjusted and headed of to the village surrounding her castle. Kagome was just walking around until she noticed something that so easily caught her eye. A ceohwah was beating on a marouh. How she could tell, easy, by the tie that they was wearing. Because of Kagome's obsession with ties each different rank wore a certain tie. She was wearing a black tie with a skull on the bottom because, well, she's a zah. The ceohwah has a black tie with a katana on it and a marouh has a red tie.

Overlord's Prov

When that ceohwah started to beat the marouh I steamed so I went over and slashed the ceohwah. He got up and began to curse at me until he realized whom I was. So I just laughed at the fear that began to radiate off of his eyes. "What were you thinking?" I asked him after my expression changed back from amused to serious.

"I-I-I-I-I-"He continuously stammered. That just made me laugh some more. That was when I called forth my naough and they captured him. I signaled them to take him to my torture chamber and I approached the startled marouh who was too afraid to even look me in the eye.

"Are you okay marouh?" I asked and she looked up and nodded. That was when I asked to see some ID she gave it to me but the name made me jump.

Authors Note: Isn't that a good beginning. Well, anyways I'll spend a few more chapters focusing on each of the other characters. And gomen Dark Inu Fan I didn't know what else to call you so I called you Darkmoon. Hope you don't mind. And happy Halloween everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hmmm I wonder who that girl was...o well, right now lets just focus on the next person. And don't worry Dark Inu Fan I'll be sure to talk about you in the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I only own the overlord.

The Most Mocking Halloween Ever

Chapter 2

Kesshou's Prov

I just got off the phone with Kirara-chan and smiled to myself. Oh how we love to torture Kagome in anyway possible. Unfortunately I'm being tortured in the process. I have to dress up as Inu-san and knowing Kagome she has something Plutonian that'll make all of us look like our exact character. I was interrupted from my thoughts by my zahpeam, Rin. Why can't I just send her to the torture chambers or kill her and be over with it. "Because Kagome says you're not allowed." Rin responded to my mental question. I just about forgot about one of Rin's abilities. Damn her and her demon self.

"Well, since when do I have to listen to her?" I responded a little bit bored about Rin just standing there.

"Since Kagome could kill you," Rin answered almost smiling. Oh I hate her so much! So instead of talking back I just glared and Rin walked out of the room laughing hysterically. I'll get her back though, I always do. But avoiding anymore topics with Rin I focused on the meeting were going to have when all of us meets in Japan. Whenever I came to Japan something about it disturbs me. I know that everyone there lives a nice life style but in the castle there's a never ending cry of pain coming from the basements where we always coincidentally find Kagome coming up from. But I'm getting off subject. I think I'll go and explore some more of my domain. After the world was ruled I had no idea what was going to happen. Or how much some of us were going to change. Some of us discovered some more about ourselves and the rest of us became colder and distant. I wonder how the rest of my friends were affected. But I'll worry about that later. When it first happened all of us were heading underground...

-Flashback-

"Get moving!" Some one yelled harshly and pushed me over only to be trampled by more people. Boy this was getting more painful and annoying by the minute. Everyone crying out that it's the end of the world and the overlord was going to kill everyone off. Now that I thought about it I've never even heard of the overlord or what he looks like. That was when I heard the slave driver scream out in intense pain and fell to the ground. A scaly creature came over to me and helped me up and everyone began to avoid me. Once my vision cleared up I noticed who the creature was.

"Emmoh is that you!?" I asked like my overly excited self. That was when I saw Kagome approach and she looked different. "Hey Kagome what's up?" I asked still completely clueless but she just ignored me and faced the person who had treated me badly. She just glared down at him and he began to beg and call her the...overlord? That shocked me and I looked up at Kagome still really confused. That was when she took out a sword that I could of sworn that I've seen before and she killed him in one sweep. I was completely shocked but she helped me up the rest of the way and just smiled. That was really strange but oh well, like I give a damn.

-End Flashback-

That was really strange. But like I said before I never did give a damn. I continued to walk around just admiring the surroundings trying not to think of the past and how we all got our own domain to rule. But something still bothered me...how in hells name was she able to rule the world. I mean now she practically rules this whole galaxy. Except for Venus because I asked her kindly but her response was kind of strange from all of the other responses that she's ever given before in her whole life.

-Flashback-

"Kagome-chan please don't go to war with Venus!" I screamed at her with rage. I knew that she wasn't really going to listen but like I give up without a fight. She just stood there waiting for a reason. "Come on Kagome-chan this isn't like you to just be so cold hearted and ignore your friends. Besides Venus is my home planet!" I screamed again why I was screaming still confused me but like I care.

"Fine then I'll spare that planet. It wasn't really going to be much of an effort anyways. It's such a weak planet." She just replied and went into the basement where the screams of pain rose again.

"God damn it Kagome! Show some kindness and emotion!" I screamed at her again and stormed out of Japan to go back to South America.

-End Flashback-

Oh but I got her back. Or more likely I'll be getting her back this Halloween. Shit it's lunchtime and they're making ramen!

No One's Prov

Kesshou continued running down the long path until she finally found out that she was lost. "Great I got lost in my own domain. I feel like such an idiot," she said out loud to herself. That was when someone jumped out in front of her and she screamed. But that caught some attention. Her mouth was covered and Kesshou just bit down on it.

"God damn it wench!" He yelled at Kesshou and she just glared and that's when she noticed an earackah tie.

"You shouldn't be talking just compare our ties." He looked at her tie and noticed it was black with a skull at the bottom. He mumbled out a sorry and I asked to see some ID. He gave her the card and when Kesshou read the name she practically jumped out of her skin.

Authors Note: Yeah! Nothing else to really say except for I'm putting a dictionary at the end so live with it.

Zah – ruler  
Zahpeam – A zah's servant  
Earackah – Working class  
Nami – solider  
Naough – Zah's ninja's  
Marouhs – children  
Arieks – farmers  
Gimps – old people


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Ello peoples! Well, lets see whom I've talked about so far: The Overlord, and Kesshou. Not a lot of peoples. Oh well, onto the story. And Kesshou you can't kill Rin...yet.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anybody except for the overlord since that's me!

The Most Mocking Halloween Ever  
Chapter 3

Darkmoon's Prov

I was just sitting there in my library. Why I always was in the library even stumped me. I mean there's nothing interesting in there. Except for the fact that it's quiet. One thing that I couldn't wait for is Halloween. Boy was they going to torture Kagome. But something is different about her as if in 1 year she's become more distant. I didn't know any of these other friend's of Kagome's but eventually she introduced me to them and we all got to know each other better. I'm probably one of the closest people to Kagome's domain as well. But something was different especially that day when she kept me from entering the underground prison. Well, actually I was all ready in a cell but she got me out of there.

-Flashback-

This was torture. They didn't even give you 3 square meals a day. I'm surprised that no one's dead. Another thought raced through my head, why was the overlord doing this? I mean we are perfectly harmless. That's when the doors to the underground prison opened and a bright light shined through. _'Damn why couldn't anyone waited until nightfall?'_ I bitterly thought to myself as I shielded my eyes. The cell keeper rushed over to the person entering and they began to hold a conversation. It was in some language that I've never heard before. And it didn't sound like a language used on this planet. The two came over to my cell.

"Eshyah commea!?" The girl yelled at the cell keeper but somehow was still completely emotionless. He began to quiver. "Eshyoh!?" She yelled again and I thought that my brain was about to explode. Why didn't I pay attention in school? That was when I saw blood spill everywhere. There was a ton of screams from all of the squeamish people. I looked up and saw that the girl had all ready unlocked my door and motioned for me to come out. I did come out but I just stood there when she wanted me to follow her. "Why aren't you following?" She asked kindly without even looking at me. I didn't answer her I was still angry about how she could just kill someone for a reason that I didn't even know. "It's okay Darkmoon...I'm not going to kill you." She said as she turned around and smiled at me.

-End Flashback-

"It's official...Kagome's a freak." I said to no one as I had the sudden urge to go outside. Hey there was no point in avoiding my feelings unlike some people that I won't mention. Oh well, as I approached the door one of my zahpeam's stopped me.

"My lady if you may recall your meeting with the other zahs about this Halloween." She told me and obviously she didn't know anything about the holiday. But I'll teach her later. Right now I just nodded a yes and exited my castle and began to walk throughout the marketplace. I looked over to my right and noticed a group of Russian and Hellsville ceohwah. I also thought that Hellsville ceohwah's was convicted criminals and was to never to step foot onto another territory until Kagome has thought up of a proper punishment. That was when I whistled and my naoughs came out of hiding and attacked the ceohwahs into paralyze. I walked over to them and tried to keep an emotionless face and I think that it was working.

-No One's Prov-

The ceohwahs looked up to see who was approaching them that was when they saw a black tie with a skull and a completely emotionless face. They really thought that it was Kagome. But one thing confused them...since when does Kagome where a teal dress. (A/N: I hope that you're happy Dark Inu Fan) "What is going on!?" The strange zah demanded to know.

"Eaoh ecahcerah eshamoh?" One of them simply replied out of confusion. Of course some of the people are immigrants from another planet and this one happened to be from Pluto. So the only thing that she could think of is to call her naoughs and have them bring the ceohwahs to Kagome. Darkmoon went over to the person and asked for their ID. They gave it to her and she looked it over and the name happened to have shocked Darkmoon.

Authors Note: I hope that everyone is happy because I'm overly depressed about something. I was so depressed that last night instead of finishing up and updating this chapter I cried myself to sleep. Then I cried during geometry class and worried everyone around me including my teacher. So I hope that everyone is pleased. And I wonder why do all of the rulers go outside then coincidentally meet up with a stranger than ask for their ID's then gets shocked by the name? Oh well, onward. And one more thing regarding my other fanfic, The 5 Angels. I'm not updating for a while because of stress towards the story and too many questions. So deal with it and maybe I'll put up a chapter dedicated to answering questions so until then live with it!

Dictionary! The lame dictionary!

Eaoh ecahcerah eshamoh? – I'm sorry that I don't understand but what did you say?  
Gimps – old people  
Arieks – farmers  
Marouhs – children  
Naough – Zah's ninja's  
Nami – solider  
Earackah – Working class  
Zahpeam – A zah's servant  
Zah – ruler  
Eshyah commea!? – Well, what is this!?  
Eshyoh!? – Well!?


	4. Chimamire no Tsuki's Prov

Authors Note: Now who to torture...I mean talk about next. I KNOW! And I'm sorry for the lame chapters but bear with me for a few more of these lame chapters before something actually happens.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the overlord, Kagome.

The Most Mocking Halloween Ever   
Chapter 4

Chimamire no Tsuki's Prov

I was sitting out in my garden just sharpening my ninja stars. Oh how I love my ninja stuff...wait! I am a ninja! I'm good. Well, it's pretty sunny today and it looked like a good day to be sitting outside in the garden. I was watching the gardeners mess around with the flowers and trying to make them grow more but it was no use. They were after all human gardeners trying to grow plants from other planets. I pity them and their lame attempts. Actually I started off as a gardener before Kagome found me and made me a zah. Right now I'm pretty bored so I just threw one of my ninja stars at a random place. Unfortunately that random thing just so happened to be an earackah. The head of the gardeners got angry because he thought that I'm just another marouh so he began to yell. "Eyshaya cohwanma!" He yelled and I was completely confused. Damn it I didn't know squat about Plutonian. I felt so stupid. Of course I'm just an earthling that so happened to be a ninja. And the only other language that I could speak other than English was a little bit of Japanese. So the only other thing that I did was use my ninja stealth to appear behind him. When I showed up behind him he turned around, boy was that a mistake. I pinned him to a tree and held my double katana to his throat.

"Can you repeat that," I told him kind of joking but really deep down I wanted to know what he said if he could speak english. He glared at me...I guess that he did understand also because of the fact that he just kicked me in my stomach. I walked backwards some ways trying to catch my breath. This was kind of unusual...didn't he know my rank. One more question seemed to have just come into my head, why didn't I ask for some naoughs? I thought that I was just a tough little ninja and I could handle things myself. I was wrong I guess I also seemed to notice at the time that the rest of the gardeners took some katanas, ninja stars, and numchucks out of hiding. "I guess that none of you are really gardeners," I said kind of pitifully. And quiet stupidly I may add...I mean isn't any of that obvious!? Even a newborn could tell and now I feel more stupid than ever. I was awakening from my thoughts with their leaders laughter. I guess without me knowing I sort of showed fear in my eyes. I stood up at that moment only to be knocked down with a clean cut by a katana. Talk about painful that hurt! Well, I guess that it couldn't tickle. Wait a minute I then noticed something someone in a black cloak just slashed the group of "gardeners" with an unusual blade. "Hello?" I asked the stranger with fear radiating off of my eyes again. Damn my humanness. The person just looked over at me and began to laugh.

"What happened to the Chimamire no Tsuki that I knew from freshman year that could show no fear what so ever?" The person said with an amazingly familiar voice. Could it be? Nah no way. That was when another group attacked and the unusually familiar person sighed. The stranger picked up the sword and finished them off without even trying. The leader decided to attack at the moment but didn't last not 2 seconds against the stranger. The person helped me up and revealed herself. That was when it all went blank.

No One's Prov

After Chimamire no Tsuki blacked out the person looked down at her and smiled until she could sense someone coming. Once the person arrived her smile disappeared into a mask filled with no emotion. The zahpeam gasped at her lady's condition and called some of the zahpeam's that so happened to be expert doctors. The doctors continuously asked what happened and she refused to answer until they saw her sword and she yelled, "SHE WAS ATTACKED BY THOSE DAMNED GARDENER IMPOSTERS SO DON'T YOU DARE ASSUME THAT I'LL GO SO LOW AS TO HURT ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" After that outburst she left and Chimamire no Tsuki began to awaken. She looked over to one of the doctors. "Did Kagome really help me?" Is all that she asked and the doctor nodded. She looked up at the sky and sighed, _'Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. To others you carry a mask of hate and no emotion along with a costume of evil and death. But deep down your still the same lame Kagome that all of us once knew. I know that you can change back to your normal self but what's keeping you from doing that? Are you afraid? You still care and I know it. You also still know how to smile and be happy but you only show it around us than if anyone sees you cover that happiness up with torturing people. But I'm sure that this Halloween you'll come back to your normal self and stop acting like your evil dictator self. I sure hope that our plan will work. Kagome you tried to make this planet a better place but it ended up worse than before because of all of the suffering and dictatorship. Please may Halloween change you.'_ After her little chat session with herself she gave into the darkness once more.

Authors Note: I don't really know what to say I mean it's nighttime and I just saw The Grudge on Saturday night. I'm a little spooked but other than that I didn't want Chimamire no Tsuki to find anyone so I had here attacked. Could there possibly be a resistance forming? That's it! Everyone back in the underground prison! Oh and sorry if I misspell some words.

The Lame Dictionary! YAY!   
Chimamire no Tsuki – (Japanese) Bloody Moon   
Zahpeam – zah's servant   
Naough – zah's ninjas   
Eyshaya cohwanma – What are you thinking, you should learn your place!   
Earackah – working class   
Zah - ruler


	5. Kirara's Prov

Author Note: I'm getting bored of writing stories but oh well like anyone cares. Everyone just wants me to write. –sighs sadly- I'm beginning to wonder who everyone is meeting.  
-ponders-  
Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own any of the characters except for the overlord.

The Most Mocking Halloween Ever

Chapter 5

Kirara's Prov

I was sitting by the windowsill just admiring the view. I had no clue what was going on around beyond my domain and honestly it's stressing me out. That's why I can't wait until our monthly meeting. And this time it's in Japan. I mean out of all of our domains Japan seems to be in the best shape. Maybe that's because it's the capital and Kagome's domain. I just sighed at that thought. I guess that I'll never know. England has been kind of quiet a lot. My stomach had awoken me from my trance by the grumbling. I guess that I haven't been eating lately. It's time for lunch anyways so I'll go ahead and eat something before I go out on a walk. As I headed down the hall I happened to overhear the conversation that was going on between a few of the zahpeam's. I just so happened to hear the whole conversation and when it was finished I headed down to the dining hall and sat down, awaiting lunch. It eventually came and it also kind of annoyed me. Fish, fish, and even more fish. What's up with all of this fish!? I feel like I'm about to explode but I just remained calm and ate a small amount of the lunch. As I was leaving though I could feel the zahpeam's cleaning up the mess glare at me even though my back was turned. I still can't explain it but I guess that after the whole rule the world thing enhanced or brought out some unknown abilities. But I don't feel like explaining it right now so I'll just go out on the walk. I reached outside and screamed. "Kirara-chan calm down it's just me!" The person yelled at me. I finally looked at her and it was Kagome.

I brought out a sigh of relief and calmed down, "Kagome what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Japan?" I asked out of a little bit of curiosity. Kagome just looked at me with sad eyes. Obviously something was wrong and I didn't want anyone else to see her showing some emotion so we hid in an ally.

"Chimamire no Tsuki was attacked by her gardeners." Kagome informed me since neither one of us was talking. I looked shocked; maybe that's what the zahpeam's were referring to.

-Flashback to Earlier-

"So the plan is being put into affect. The zah of Germany and Hellsville has all ready been attacked. But I think that the overlord is catching on so we need to build up our resistance population." One of the zahpeam's said to the other.

The other one smirked, "then inform Terra-sama and Rin-sama about it. I'm sure that they'll be amused. And we'll all meet later today when the zah's are at their meeting." With that they're little meet was ended in the hallway.

-End the Flashback-

"You should go back there and punish them," Kagome seemed to have more of demanded then suggest. When I looked up into her eyes I saw no more emotion. All of the sadness that once plagued her bluish-green eyes had disappeared into nothing but a memory.

"I can't Kagome-chan…I'm sorry but I can't be as cold hearted as you." I replied and I stood up to try to match eye level with her. Unfortunately I'm a little bit shorter than her. But anyways she finally looked at me but there wasn't the same sad, emotionless gaze that I have grown so accustomed to but the look that she always had before she took over. The look of the real Kagome. But like she said a long time ago, that wasn't the real her.

-Flashback-

After Kagome had given her speech she approached me. I was so lucky that I was the first friend that she found. "Kagome what happened to you?" I asked her out of complete concern. She looked at me with confusion written all over her face. "Well, before this whole thing happened you used to be so happy." I told her with a smile. For some reason though I've always felt like she would only really open up to me.

She looked out her window to the people being pushed into the underground prison, "that was not the real me. That was just a mask that covered my pain and suffering. I'm sorry that I've never told you the truth." Was all that she said before she left the room to leave me to my thoughts.

-End Flashback-

Kagome began to leave the ally, "I can't force you to do anything and if you won't punish them then you won't punish them. So I guess that I'll see ya at the meeting." And just like that she was gone. I finally left the ally after a few minutes and once I did I ran into a group of people.

"Watch it!" One of them yelled until I stood up and my tie was visible. The group gasped at the tie and I was utterly confused. But no matter I have to see their ID's anyways. That seems to be the law now. I asked kindly for their ID's, which dumbfounded them, but I looked at the ID's and that's when the darkness took a hold of my body.

Authors Note: Weeeeeeeeeness! Can't wait to see what happens…hold on I'm the writer. And another thing is that I don't know what my eye color is so I went according to wait a friend said it was 2 weeks ago. And I'm too lazy to get a mirror. Good day! Or Evening…or morning…WHATEVER TIME YOU'RE READING THIS I DON'T CARE!

Lame Dictionary:

Zah – ruler  
Zahpeam – zah's servant  
Chimamire no Tsuki – (Japanese) Bloody Moon  
Hellsville – America after the world was ruled


End file.
